Night Riders
by Love Rose XxX
Summary: Katherine Salvatore's life is far from perfect. Her parents basically abandoned her and her brothers and she has to deal with Stefan's problems when he comes home at late hours. And, to top that off, a certain family is back in town that the Salvatore's can't stand. Then, her parents mysteriously disappear. Can life get any worse? rated m.
1. Bound By Blood

**Hey guys! So, I decided to take a break from all my other stories for awhile and write something new. I hope you enjoy chapter 1 and please review and tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

Night Riders

Chapter 1

Bound By Blood

¬ "this is our time" ¬

¬ "we could live like legends" ¬

Katherine Salvatore rolled her big brown eyes. Stefan was late - again. Their parents warned him that if he went out one more time and came back home late, drunk, or covered in blood: they'd take his daylight ring away for 3 weeks. Sometimes he'd come home late, drunk _and_ covered in blood. She was tired of making up excuses for her older brother, why should she care and have to lie to her parents?

Damon, being the oldest, got more freedom and was usually the more reckless one. Stefan had more honor and it was very unlikely for him snap that easily. The Salvatore family being 435 years old, was one of the most oldest and respected family in Mystic Falls and yet no one knew what they were. Yes, their family _was_ old but as far as everyone was concerned they weren't the original first family. As far as everyone knew, they moved from Chicago to the boarding house when one of the great uncles in the family died and left them the place. How easy it was to fool humans. Katherine always thought they were only good for blood and turning, she could care less about their feelings they swore they had. She couldn't remember the last time she was human, not that it bothered her; she was perfectly fine with being a vampire.

"Where the hell is that potentious asset?" Damon's strong voice interrupted her thoughts as he walked up to the deck and pulled up a chair next to his baby sister.

It was about 4 in the morning.

Katherine simply shrugged. "When he gets home, I give you full permission to kick his ass from here to Kentucky."

Damon chuckled. "Mom and dad check in yet?"

"No, but they will. They always call and ask to speak to him, what am I going to do when they call and he's not there?" she stated flatly.

"Where are they anyway, Fiji? Portugal?" Damon asked her as if she gave a shit where the fuck her parents were. She couldn't care less about her "parents" because if they really cared about them, they wouldn't have left to "travel" the world on some pathetic fucking mission.

"Don't know, don't care." Katherine snapped as she flipped the page of her book she was pretending to be so busily reading.

"Stefan better get his ass home soon or I'm going to personally kill him." he said a little too calmly.

"If you really wanted him dead, he would've been rotting in his grave by now."

"Feisty. You alright?"

She gave him a cold stare. "Of course I am, why the hell wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, you just seem a little more… snappy today."

Katherine shot up a perfectly plucked dark brown eyebrow. "Snappy?"

"Yes, snappy." he breathed. "You seem on edge, what's up? You can tell me you know."

She huffed. "Fine, but you have to promises not get mad."

Damon's blue eyes flickered. "I won't, I promise."

Although she knew his promises meant nothing because he always broke them, she went ahead and told him anyway. "The Mikaelsons are back."

XXX

For as long as Katherine could remember, the Mikaelsons were the Salvatore's number one enemies and rivals. They were as old as them and vampires too. Before the Salvatores left England, they neighbored the Mikaelson family. They both owned big manors with lots of servants, personal drivers, gardeners and cooks. Katherine's parents always told her and her brothers that the Mikaelson's were the deadliest killers alive. The third son, Klaus, killed his own mother for betraying her family.

But, Katherine didn't listen to her parents' warnings. One day she, was riding her horse through the fields next to her house, when she met Elijah (the second oldest Mikaelson) who was also horseback riding. They grown to know one another and of course her parents knew nothing of the dangerous game that she was playing. He reminded Katherine so much of Stefan, he had honor and was handsome in the way Stefan was. Elijah valued the meaning of family. Their meet ups lasted for months before Damon finally caught her sneaking off and decided to follow her. When he found them, he went straight to their parents. They were outraged and were disgraced with her actions. So, in a week they packed up and left England forever swearing to never come back. The Salvatore's went back to Mystic Falls, a place they haven't been to for decades. Katherine never saw Elijah again.

XXX

Damon was silent, his mouth in a tight straight line.

"How do you know that?" he finally said after a long silence.

Katherine stayed quiet, fidgeting with the edge of the page.

"Kat, how do you know that?" Damon repeated his question, this time he sounded more worried.

"Cause-" She was cut off by a very drunk Stefan attempting to walk up the porch steps.

Damon jumped out of his seat. "Jesus Christ!"

"Nope, just me." Stefan slurred.

Damon ran up to him and stopped him midway up the steps. He grabbed Stefan by his arms and began dragging him up the remaining portion of the porch stairs only stopping to open the front door. Damon dragged poor confused Stefan all the way up to his bedroom before returning outside.

He sighed deeply before plopping into his seat.

"Elijah." She whispered.

Damon wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What about him?"

"No, I mean that's how I know that they're back. I saw him today." Katherine said carefully.

Damon almost fell out of his chair from shock. "Katherine, you do not go anywhere _near_ him and his insane family, you hear me?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance but nodded. She knew that Damon only wanted to protect her from whatever was coming their way, he wanted her to be safe.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Katherine informed him.

His face softened, his blue eyes lighting up. "Sleep tight, baby sis."


	2. Side By Side

**A/N: Enjoy & review **

* * *

Night Riders

Chapter 2

Side by Side

¬ "come to me in the night hours" ¬

¬ "I will wait for you" ¬

¬ "and I can't sleep" ¬

¬ "cause thoughts devour, thoughts consume" ¬

The sun was beginning to rise from the east, pouring the light in through Katherine's stained glass bay window and falling onto the wooden floor of a quite spacious bedroom. The walls were painted with a rich blood red color and stained with some fun patterns Katherine always enjoyed to paint when she lived here before. A dark oak bench was built into one of the walls where she stored all her antique pillows that were all covered in dust. Most beds nowadays, would be more modern looking; consisting of a small black or white headboards and some regular colored sheets.

Yet, Katherine's was entirely the opposite. Her headboard was about as tall as her and engraved with amazing woodwork that had been done by a friend of her's centuries ago. The king sized bed held all kinds of expensive furs and silk sheets and satin pillows all matching the color of her walls. From the ceiling, hung beautiful handmade hangings of rich materials and were richly embroidered. Her room might've been luxurious, but it was very lightly furnished. It held a vanity, a dresser, a chest at the edge of her bed, two wooden nightstands, and a couple of brown leathered sofas.

Katherine opened her eyes to find Stefan sitting at the foot of her huge bed. She lazily yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fingers and throwing millions of pillows off her.

"What's up, Stef?" she said through another yawn.

"Why is your hair always so perfect when you wake up?" he asked her teasingly.

Katherine grabbed a small mirror off her nightstand. It was true, her glossy chestnut curls were perfectly brushed out and it was impossible to tell that she had just woken up.

"I guess I'm just a perfect person." she smirked, sinking back into her warm bed.

Stefan refused to let her go back to bed, throwing a pillow at her face.

"Asshole." Katherine growled through her teeth.

"Whatever, get up." he ordered.

Removing the pillow from her face, she looked at Stefan. All the things they had been through: him being a ripper, their many many killings, losing people they cared about, their fights, in the end, they cared about each other. They stuck side by side like glue. They were forever young and stupid and they were bound to make so many more mistakes. But, they were family and he was her brother and she loved him, both Stefan and Damon. She loved them.

"Stefan, can I tell you something?" Katherine lowered her voice just incase Damon was lurking somewhere outside the door.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Where's Damon?" she quickly asked a random question that popped into her mind. She couldn't tell him just yet, she just couldn't tell him that she was still in love with Elijah although she knew he would understand. He always did.

"Um, he went out awhile ago." Stefan stated. "What did you want to tell me?"

Katherine shook her head. "Nevermind that, how about we go eat? I'm starved!"

Stefan smiled. "Alright let's go."

XXX

"Heads up!" Stefan's voice echoed through the big house as he threw Katherine's black leather jacket towards her.

She zoomed up to catch the expensive peice of clothing at vampire speed before it fell to the floor.

"Careful idiot, that's Chanel!" she scowled.

He simply rolled his eyes.

Katherine plopped down on the big chest that stood in their corridor. She grabbed her black stilettos and slipped them onto her feet, then she took her jacket sliding one arm in then the other. Fixing her hair, she looked into the mirror and frowned. Something was missing.

"Fuck, I forgot my lipgloss." she whinned.

Not giving her the chance to go and get it, Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled outside, shutting the door behind them.

"You'll be fine." he said.

Katherine huffed. "Fine, whatever, let's go eat."

XXX

"Where the hell were you last night?" Katherine asked as she sat down at their favorite table at the Mystic Grill.

"Does it matter?" Stefan inquired as he slumped into his chair.

Katherine stared at him as if he had finally lost his damn mind. "Yeah, um, actually it kinda does. You better thank god that our dearest mother and father decided not to call, cause if they did: you wouldn't be the only one who'd be screwed."

Stefan stayed quiet.

Katherine looked at him weirdly. "What?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "Yeah, um about that -"

Stefan was cut off by a young girl, about 17 years old, came up to them with a two glasses of water.

"Can I get anything started for you guys?" she chirped.

Katherine had never seen her here before, yet the girl looked almost exactly like her. With her chestnut brown hair (which is straightened and Katherine's is full of sexy glossy curls. She's got the same fox like face and the big brown eyes. It's as if the girl is Katherine's twin. Her name badge reads _Elena_.

Katherine clears her throat. "I'm sorry, are you new here?"

 _Elena_ turns to look at her. "No, um, I-I'm not. I've lived here for quite sometime."

Katherine glares at her and wrinkles her nose in disgust when she sees the way Elena is dressed. A pair of black skinny jeans encircle her legs, skin tight. She can't pull it off the way Katherine does. A black apron and a Mystic Grill t-shirt.

"Tell me who you are." Katherine looked in her twin's eyes and compelled her.

"Katherine…" Stefan warns.

"What?" she whips her head around to face her older brother. "What do you want Stefan?"

"Go, you didn't see anything." Stefan ignores Katherine and instead compels the poor Elena to leave before things got messy; he knew his little sister too damn well.

Katherine snorts. "You're pathetic."

"Whatever."

"What were you going to say abou-" she was speechless when she saw who entered the bar.

Two very familiar faces, trying to fit in with the crowd with their black jackets and neatly gel set hair. Katherine could practically sense their cologne from a mile away. They might've had others fooled with their little game of pretending to be human but not her. She could see straight through them and their manipulating tricks.

Stefan seemed to notice that Katherine was looking at something she obviously did not want to see with that sour expression on her face. He turned around to see what his little sister was so busily staring at only to face two coye smirks of his greatest enemies.

"Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson." he breathed.


	3. Enemies

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. I really do hope that you guys will review because I would really want to know what you guys think of this story! Like it would really mean everything. Anyways, I will shut up now and let y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Night Riders

Chapter 3

Enemies

¬ " we are full of nothing" ¬

¬ "but destruction" ¬

Klaus smirked, letting his dimples show, his golden brown curly hair fell over his eyes. He might've looked like an angel, but he was anything but.

He pulled up a chair next to Stefan and sat down; Elijah was still standing, with a straight cold expression on his perfectly structured face.

"Hello Stefan, Katerina." Klaus nodded their way.

"Klaus." Stefan said calmly, a little too damn calmly. Katherine closed her fists in anger and tried to maintain herself from gouging his eyes out.

"I'm surprised that you are so calm when the blood of your loved ones was spilled yesterday." Klaus inquired with his signature smirk plastered all over his face.

Stefan lowered his head.

Katherine looked from Stefan to Klaus in a confused way.

"Stefan, what is he talking about?" Katherine asked, all of a sudden she got a very sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Kat, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"You haven't heard?" Klaus interrupted him.

"Heard what?" she demanded.

"That your dearest brother here, killed your parents." he grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

Katherine's eye twitched as anger boiled up inside of her. "You're lying."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Am I now love? Stefan, would you care to tell your little sister the truth?"

Stefan looked at his sister, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry." he whispered.

Katherine looked at her brother in the most disgusting way she possibly could. Yes, she might've hated her parents but they were still her parents. It was forbidden to kill your own blood.

"You're just as bad as him!" she sneered, pointing her finger at Klaus.

Katherine looked up at Elijah to see what his reaction was to all of this. His face formed a twisted expression, he was obviously upset: it reminded him of the way his brother killed their own mother. She could practically sense it. The pain, something _both_ humans _and_ vampires felt and a lot more than they really should. Katherine couldn't believe how low her _brother_ stooped. Sure, when he was a ripper he did some pretty awful things, but he would never have done something like that. Unless he was compelled to…

"You!" she exclaimed in horror turning to Klaus. "You compelled him to do this, didn't you?"

Klaus smirked once more before shrugging. "Maybe, maybe not."

Katherine felt the real anger kick in, her eyes turned a violent red and the veins under eyes started to show. She jumped out of her seat, knocking her chair over, and went straight for Klaus but was stopped when two muscular strong hands grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back.

"No, Katerina." Elijah's strong voice echoed in her ear.

Klaus stood up as well and Stefan followed him. "Katherine, I'm truly sorry to hear of your brothers… actions. Elijah, you know what to do. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere that we have to be."

And with that, Klaus, at supernatural speed, disappeared out of the bar with Stefan right behind him. Katherine saw her brother give her one last "very sorry" look before leaving her sight for good.

Her breathing became stronger as she forced the oxygen down and out again. No one in this bar seemed to notice anything, they had no idea what was going on because they were compelled. This time she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. The last thing she expected from her brother was betrayal. How dare he? How dare he do this to her and Damon. _Damon_. Who knew where the hell he was, not that she cared anymore. Damon and Stefan could rot in hell, why should she care? Damon was probably somewhere drinking his life away and Stefan was on a little mission with his best bud, Klaus.

"Katherine, please stop your childish crying." Elijah's voice snapped her back to reality. "Be strong."

She quickly wiped them away as Elijah let go of her. "Whatever."

"Let's go, Katerina." he commanded harshly, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Let me go! Elijah!" Katherine tried to yank her hand out of his grasp but it was impossible; he was too damn strong.

XXX

Katherine woke up to a car engine starting. It took her a moment to realize that she was in a car. Elijah's car. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was tired, very very tired. Not physically, but emotionally. Katherine mentally reminded herself of all the events that had occurred earlier.

"Ah, you are awake."

Katherine turned around to see Elijah looking handsome as ever in his designer black suit. She always loved him in a black suit.

"I am." she mumbled.

He smiled. It was the first time he smiled at her since she saw him again in decades.

"You haven't changed at all Katerina." she knew that he was overlooking her beautiful eyes that hinted towards the sun and turned a deep amber color. Her perfect glossy curls and her lightly stained red lips. Elijah always loved her features, but even more so he loved her body. When they had their little "thing", their sex was great. She always loved that he let her be in control and… Katherine could feel herself blushing so she quickly pushed the thought away.

"Neither have you." she responded. Katherine knew that it was better to be on his good side for however long she was stuck with him, not that she minded it or being on his bad side because when he was he would be rough with her and it made him look so much more sexier.

"So, how long was I asleep for?" she wondered as she rested her head on the car window.

Elijah thought for a moment before replying. "About four days."

Katherine jolted back up, feeling more awake than ever. " _Four_ days?"


	4. Moonstone

Night Riders

Chapter 4

Moonstone

¬ "forget what hurt you in the past" ¬

¬ "but never forget" ¬

¬ "what it taught you" ¬

"You're fucking joking, right?" Katherine was outraged. How the hell could she have been asleep for so long? Four days. Four days!

Elijah simply shrugged. "You fainted when we walked out of the Mystic Grill and you didn't wake up for four days, I believe I have already made myself clear on that."

"But how the hell could I have been asleep for that long?" she demanded.

"Katerina," Elijah sighed. "You were tired and not just physically, I could feel it. I guess the weakness caught up with you."

Katherine snorted but didn't disagree. She put up her hair into a messy bun, more messy than cute.

"So, where are we now?" she wondered.

"In front of Elena Gilbert's house." he calmly answered.

Katherine raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

"The girl who looks like you, the one of you had a little run into at the Grill."

She rolled her eyes to the car ceiling. "Oh, that dumb bitch. What the hell do you need her for?"

"Katherine, she's crucial to Klaus and I want to kill her before he gets his hands on her." Elijah simply said as if it was nothing, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Why is she so crucial to Klaus?" suddenly, Katherine felt very interested to know more.

He sighed as he turned the key which caused the car to die down. "Because Katerina, she is the key to breaking the curse."

Katherine's eyebrows flew up. "He's going to _break_ the curse?"

"Yes, I suppose he is. But I can't let him. You know exactly what will happen to him if he does: he will have full power over his werewolf side as well as his vampire one. He will make hybrids and build an army. Then, he shall finally be unstoppable."

"But, he doesn't have the moonstone." she noted.

"No, that is why him and your brother are out looking for it this very second."

Katherine snorted. "Well, they won't find it."

Elijah looked at her straight in the eyes. He knew he couldn't compel her; she was on vervaine. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because the moonstone is in the possession of someone who Klaus will never suspect." was simply all she said.

XXX

Ever since Klaus found out that Mikeal wasn't his real father, he went on a killing spree - kind've like something that Stefan would do from time to time when he was ripper. Klaus killed his whole village and little did he know, he triggered his werewolf gene. He didn't know it yet, but he was a hybrid -both vampire and werewolf- and he was cursed by nature. Esther went against nature to turn her children into vampires and she had no idea the prices they all would have to pay. After his werewolf side was triggered, Klaus turned the next full and he couldn't control it. He couldn't control any of his turnings so, he desperately seeked for an answer that some powerful witch answered. She told him that he was cursed and to break that curse he needed a witch powerful enough to do the spell, the moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf, and the blood of a doppelganger.

XXX

Katherine smirked. "You're one smart man Elijah."

"I am very well aware of that Katerina." he nodded slowly. "So, you have the moonstone taken care of? Niklaus won't find it?"

"Oh don't you worry." she said coyly.

"Satisfy my curiosity." he suddenly inquired. "How did you come about the moonstone anyway?"

"I had a… friend help me. His name was Mason Lockwood, a werewolf. He helped me find it so that I could brag about it to Klaus and rub it in his face that I found something he had wanted so damn badly but you could say I had a small change of heart."

"So, you knew about the moonstone this whole time?" Elijah sounded surprised, an emotion you couldn't get out of him too often.

Katherine couldn't help but be pleased with herself. She could get people to do things in a second that others have been trying to get them to do for years. She had that effect on people and she definitely used that to her advantage.

"Of course I did, Elijah. I put two and two together. I'm not the girl I once was." Katherine tucking a strand of loose curly hair behind her petite ears.

"Good, now I don't want to waste any time get up and let's go meet this Elena Gilbert." Elijah commanded.

"I'd rather watch a very bad movie about a teen whose problems revolve around dramatic girls, a stubborn friend, and a really bad haircut. I'll stay in the car Elijah." she answered as she pulled out her phone.

"Get out of this car _now_ Katerina." he started to raise his voice.

Katherine grunted. "Ugh fine! But if she is as pathetic as I think she is, I'm out."

She lazily slid out of the car and slammed the door shut. She let down her bun causing her curls to crazily flow down past her shoulders and to her waist like a waterfall. She fixed her dark blue ruffled top that she had under leather jacket. Elijah couldn't help but notice how much cleavage the top shown off with its deep v-neck. Katherine lightly pulled up her black jeans that wrapped around all of her curves and down to her ankles like a second skin. The clicking of her expensive designer heels was about to drive Elijah insane but it soon stopped when they got to Elena's front door.

"I'll do the honors." Katherine cheered as she walked up closer to it and knocked on it causing all of her bracelets to bang against each other, creating a lot of noise.

She could feel Elijah breathing down her neck. He was so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body on her skin like a breeze that sent shivers running up her spine.

"Could you be any creepier?" she snapped.

"Katerina, quiet."

The door slowly opened to reveal Katherine's lookalike, her long straight hair was down that flowed down to her midback. Her bright brown eyes showed no indication of makeup, her eyelashes as long as Katherine's acrylic nails.

"Can I help you?" Elena squeaked as she looked over Elijah, clearly seeming pleased with what she saw. Elena was too blinded by Elijah's perfectly structured face and body that she didn't even notice Katherine standing next to him.

"Yes, I believe you can." he smirked.

Elijah grabbed a piece of wood from the deck which was tossed to the side probably from that was leftover from some construction and knocked Elena out with it. She fell towards him, unconscious. He caught her and picked her up, bridal style, carrying her to his car.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a voice called from behind causing Elijah and Katherine turn around. Elena was in the car already thanks to Elijah.

They turned to find a boy -no younger than 15, with shaggy brown hair and the same eyes as Elena's wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"That must be her brother." Katherine turned to Elijah.

"So, I assume." he stated.

Elijah quickly zoomed up to the young boy at vampire speed and snapped his neck. "We don't need any distractions."

He was dead.

Katherine smiled, he changed. "You've become a sadist."

Elijah turned to her. "I'm not the man I once was." he called.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No, this story will not have a lot of Elena in it she's just going to apart of the next couple of chapters and then it will be mainly focused on Katherine and all the rest of them. Please review! It would mean everything.**


	5. Dance With The Devil

Night Riders

Chapter 5

Dance With The Devil

¬ "in the darkness of my dark-beating heart" ¬

¬ "i loved alright" ¬

¬ "you see?" ¬

¬ "even death has a heart" ¬

Elijah threw Elena down on the big modern couch that his enormous house had to offer. He was not gentle with her and that pleased Katherine. From what she saw, Elena was a pathetic useless soul in this world and she wouldn't mind ripping her throat out.

He walked up to the liquor cabinet and took out two crystal glasses and a big bottle of bourbon. Elijah poured the dark liquid with ease and turned around and handed Katherine a glass.

"Thank you." she whispered as she took the glass, excited to feel the fiery drink burn the back of her throat as she drank her worries away.

It started to rain, pour. The hard raindrops hit the roof with a lot might as if pouding it, slithering off the edges of the roof and plopping down into the tiny seas of water all over the concrete of the house's driveway.

Katherine threw her head back, gulping down all of the bourbon that was in her glass before looking up at Elijah with a more refreshed feeling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, besides the fact that my brother killed my parents and ran away with your psychotic one and my other brother is hell knows where doing hell knows what and I found out that I have a useless pathetic twin; I'm doing pretty good." she snorted brushing a strand of curls away from her face.

Elijah raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead he set his glass down and walked over closer to Katherine.

"You should go take a shower and find something to eat, I'll take care of Elena." he murmured.

"I don't have new clothes." Katherine avoided his glance.

"Raid through Rebecca's closet; she won't mind." he answered.

"Very well, I'll be back soon." she said as she pulled away from him and walked out of the huge living room.

Katherine climbed the huge marble staircase with ease. She walked through a long hallway before stopping at two white french doors that were waiting for her at the end. It was Elijah's bedroom. She could sense it. The strong smell of his cologne coming from the bedroom told her that it was his.

She quietly opened the door and entered the room before shutting the door behind her quietly. Katherine looked around. Unlike the rest of the house, Elijah's bedroom but modern with it's antique furniture and the walls were painted a rich navy blue.

She dragged herself over to the bathroom door.

As soon as she entered, Katherine reminded herself mentally to close and lock the door. For her sake. Incase Elijah might try and pull something. And although she knew that a locked door could stop anyone, besides Elijah.

Katherine threw off her clothes, tossing them to the side. After she unhooked her bra she put her hair up in a bun and stepped into the shower, sliding the curtain closed.

Turning on the warm water, Katherine thought about Stefan and Damon. Her brothers. _Brothers_. That meant family, except family wouldn't murder one another and abandon.

Feeling the warm water splash on her back, she finally relaxed taking a deep breath.

XXX

Katherine yawned before turning off the faucet; the water stopping. She quickly yanked the shower curtain to reveal the spacious bathroom once more. It was still the same: nothing was wrecked and the door seemed to be still locked. Good, so Elijah _hadn't_ payed her a visit. Katherine grabbed a towel that was sitting on top of the white marble counter and wrapped it around her still warm body.

She tried to look in the mirror but it was foggy from all the heat of the water. Sighing, she opened the door and walked out into Elijah's bedroom. It felt much colder when she stepped out; all the warm air vanished into the bedroom, burying itself deep into the blankets of the cool air. That's when she noticed that the window was open and a crow was sitting on an armchair.

A black crow.

It seemed familiar and yet mysterious at the same time. The presence of the dark bird made Katherine feel at home, like she belonged. She could smell the bourbon and feel those poisonous blue eyes watching her.

 _Damon_.

She smirked, feeling all worries that Damon abandoned her melt away.

"Brother" she whispered.

But when she tried to approach him, he flew away. Instead in his place a piece of paper appeared. Katherine quickly grabbed it and unfolded it. She recognized Damon's messy handwriting instantly.

Katherine.

I know what Stefan did and I'm outraged. That little piece of shit. I swear. One day I will end his

life in so much torment he'll wish that he died the day he was turned.

I'm worried about you Kat, Elijah is bad news.

Currently, I'm trying to track down our asshole of a brother and that devil Klaus.

Distract Elijah; Klaus wants something and I'm not going to let him get it.

I'll write to you when I find them.

Do me one favor: find the white oak stake and stake Elijah's pathetic ass.

Later little sister, I love you and remember

I'm never giving up on our family.

Damon.

Katherine couldn't help but smile. Damon was an idiot for thinking he could beat Klaus, but she was happy that he was at least trying.

There were many things she couldn't understand about what was happening but she knew one thing for sure: she would make sure that her family -or at least what was left of it- would reunite in victory. They would win, if it's the last thing they'd do.

Katherine folded the paper back and ripped it up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before walking out of Elijah's bedroom. Katherine closed the door shut and looked around the hallway, trying to find Rebecca's bedroom. She wandered from room to room for awhile before stopping at the last door, this had to be her's.

Katherine drew in her breath as she turned the silver handle. She padded in and looked around. It _was_ Rebecca's. There were many fun girly things displayed around the room that Rebecca probably collected from her world travel's: it's the kind of person that she was.

Yawning, Katherine lazily stretched making sure that her towel didn't fall: she made her way towards Rebecca's enormous walk in.

The closet was filled with all kinds of fur coats, cashmere sweaters, designer shoes and clothes. Katherine walked around before finally picking out what she liked. She picked out black leather pants that wrapped around every inch of her curves, a purple top, black pumps, and threw on her signature black leather jacket.

She started to exit the room but a voice stopped her.

"Hello Katherine," Rebecca's voice sounded like honey as she rolled the "r" with her tongue.

The blond Original supernaturally zoomed up to a very shocked Katherine and smirked. Rebecca cocked her head and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you." she whispered in Katherine's ear.

"I've missed you too Bec!" Katherine happily hugged her best friend back.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I know I've got a shitload of explaining to. I'm so sorry guys that I didn't update in awhile it's just that school is about to start and I had to get ready; I also had a lot of drama to deal with. Honestly, there are a lot of things in this chapter that I didn't like and I kept editing it and fixing parts here and there but I just couldn't continue anymore since I needed to update. I'm not happy with some of the parts in this chapter so I'm sorry if it's not as good. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and please review! Thank you for being so patient.**


End file.
